Two outstanding research institutions-- the National Human Genome Research Institute (NHGRI) at the National Institutes of Health (NIH) and The Johns Hopkins University (JHU)-- are collaborating to offer a unique graduate training program in genetic counseling that addresses the growing need for genetic counseling services. [unreadable] [unreadable] Since its inception, the Program has produced a cadre of genetic counselors who are broadening the scope of genetic counseling. These graduates have made significant contributions to a growing research literature that critically examines important aspects of the profession, thereby shaping future directions for the field.[unreadable] [unreadable] The Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health provides a strong academic home for the Program, while NHGRI provides funding, practical instruction, and leadership. This collaborative Program, which obtained the first allocation of federal funds to support graduate education in genetic counseling, represents an important effort towards addressing the challenges associated with advances in genomic technologies.[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] Program Description[unreadable] [unreadable] The 2.5 year program leads to a master of science degree (Sc.M.) in genetic counseling from the Department of Health, Behavior and Society at The Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health. This program consists of coursework taken at NIH and JHU, a minimum of 400 contact hours of supervised clinical rotations in a variety of settings, and completion of an original research thesis. The length of the program, the variety of coursework and the extent of the thesis study prepare students beyond what is available from most genetic counseling programs. Graduates qualify to sit for the certification exam from the American Board of Genetic Counseling.